peelfandomcom-20200213-history
16 September 1986
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1986-09-16 ;Comments * Beginning of show has intro to American radio series, Gang Busters, instead of Pickin' The Blues. * Peel says he'll play the b-side of Jackson Browne's single on tomorrow night's programme. * Peel plays a track from Negative FX and thinks there maybe two songs called Negative FX and The Few, The Proud, but turns out that there was only one track, which was the latter one. Sessions * This Heat #1. Recorded: 1977-03-28. First Broadcast: 22 April 1977 * Teardrop Explodes #2. Recorded: 1980-04-16. First Broadcast: 24 April 1980 Tracklisting *Bhundu Boys: Kuroja Chete (LP - Shabini) Discafrique *Big Flame: Sink (10" - Two Kan Guru) Ron Johnson *Word Of Mouth Featuring DJ Cheese: Coast To Coast (12") Profile *Julian Cope: World Shut Your Mouth (7") Island *Teardrop Explodes: The Poppies In The Field (session) *Cocoa Tea: Crying Tea (7") Jammy's (Peel mistakenly calls the artist Coffee Tea) *That Petrol Emotion: Can't Stop (LP - Manic Pop Thrill) Demon *Half Man Half Biscuit: I Left My Heart In Papworth General (12" - Dickie Davies Eyes) Probe Plus @''' :(news) *Fall: Terry Waite Sez (LP - Bend Sinister) Beggars Banquet '''@ *This Heat: Not Waving But Drowning (session) *Jackson Browne: In The Shape Of A Heart (7") Asylum *Bobby Jimmy And The Critters: New York Rapper (LP - Roaches: The Beginning) Macola *Teardrop Explodes: When I Dream (session) :(JP: 'This is a record which probably won't go down awfully well in Portugal or West Germany tonight') *Chalice: Boota (7") Diamond C International *African Head Charge: Down Under Again (LP - Off The Beaten Track) On-U Sound *James: Billys Shirts (LP - Stutter) Sire :(JP: 'The last ten seconds of that is so like an Incredible String Band track and I can't remember which one it is') *Scratch Acid: Unlike A Baptist (LP - Just Keep Eating) Rabid Cat *This Heat: Horizontal Hold (session) *Stars Of Heaven: Sacred Heart Hotel (LP - Sacred Heart Hotel) Rough Trade *Schoolly D: Gangster Boogie (12" - Gangster Boogie / Maniac) Cut Masters *Ethiopians: Pirate (LP - The Original Reggae Hitsound Of The Ethiopians) Trojan :(JP: 'So we had gangsters, pirates and now thieves, ha ha, Thieves Of Baghdad') *Teardrop Explodes: Thief Of Baghdad (session) *Negative FX: The Few, The Proud (LP - Negative FX) Taang! *Two People: Mouth Of An Angel (7") Polydor *Twa Toots: Please Don't Play 'A Rainy Night In Georgia' (12") Crystal Clear *Durutti Column: The Aftermath (v/a LP - Abuse - Artists For Animals) Slip *Weeds: China Doll (7") In Tape *This Heat: Fall Of Saigon (session) *Crumbsuckers: Live To Work (LP - Life Of Dreams) Combat Core *Fresh Force: All Hail The Drum (12" - She's A Skeezer / All Hail The Drum) Sutra *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 3 File ; Name * 1) 020A-B1293XXXXXXX-0100M0.mp3 * 2) 020A-B1293XXXXXXX-0101M0.mp3 * 3) 1986-06-xx-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show JG42 ; Length * 1) 0:56:50 * 2) 1:03:03 * 3) 1:32:33 (21:30-26:36) ; Other * 1,2) Recordings at the British Library * 3) Created from JG42 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. JG Tape 42 Peel June to October 1986 ; Available * 1,2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1293/1) * 3) Mooo Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:1986